Bittersweet
by wubbzy
Summary: "Sakura-chan, these tastes..." "I know." She couldn't help but smirk. NaruSaku fluff.


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto. That is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

.

__A NaruSaku One-shot_  
><em>**Author:** _wubbzy  
><em>_Count:_ 795

.

**Bittersweet**

.

.

_Happy Valentine's Day_

.

"You didn't have to give me anything, really Sakura-chan." Sakura frowned as she tried to get him to gaze into her eyes. She scowled since his lips seemed coerced into forming a smile.

"I'm serious Naruto! I did get you chocolates!" Sakura tried to convince. Sakura sighed at his expression. "You think I'm lying."

"No, of course not!" Naruto waved his hands in defense. "We should just forget about it Sakura-chan! I mean it!" Sakura huffed, her hands on her waist as she glared at the boy. Said boy gulped, unable to meet her gaze. He obviously didn't believe her. She groaned, reaching into her pocket to grab something. Sakura grimaced at the thought of his reaction.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto." She handed the mini red bag wrapped with an orange ribbon of chocolates to him with reluctance. Naruto's eyes widened, his cheeks heating as he stared from the bag in the palms of his hands to Sakura's bright, emerald eyes that were still glazed with annoyance and maybe just a hint of embarrassment. Sakura stared at his rather speechless and astonished expression. She was still reprimanding herself for relenting.

Naruto stared down, still astounded. "Wow, thanks Sakura-chan." He held the bag up to eye level, his expression turning to a rather joyful one. He couldn't help his big grin as he looked back down and started to untie the orange ribbon.

"Wait! Before you consider eating them, let me just warn you that I really wasn't sure how to make them properly, and I messed up, but I didn't have time to make a second batch. That's why I said I didn't have any for you." Sakura trailed off as she finished explaining. Naruto was confused at the hand that stopped him from taking a chocolate into his mouth. As he examined the chocolate fairly quickly, he smiled at the fact they were homemade; there was nothing like homemade sweets on Valentines Day to make the heart and soul swell in contempt. He didn't hesitate to move her hand away and pop one in his mouth.

The fact that he didn't expect the taste to tinge and obliterate his taste buds almost had him spit it out. Naruto pursed his lips to give no escape. He forcibly chewed and swallowed it. His face contorted as his eyes squeezed shut.

"I told you. You shouldn't have tried them," Sakura muttered, completely flustered. "You didn't have to swallow it you know. You could have just spit it out if you didn't like it." Sakura told him, a frown etched on her face. "Now do you see why I couldn't give you these chocolates?"

"So was I the only one you made homemade chocolates for?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed, nodding.

"Damn it Naruto, stop trying to embarrass me! I know I can't make a decent chocolate," Sakura yelled. Naruto's face heated even more at the very thought of Sakura making him homemade chocolates with her tender love and care. "I mean, I was going to buy you some since they didn't come out right-"

"Thank you, these are the best chocolates I've ever tried," Naruto admitted, grabbing onto her shoulder and staring straight into her eyes. She gulped. His eyes showed so much seriousness, it was impossible to have any disbelief. "Since they're homemade and from Sakura-chan, these chocolates are absolutely perfect." A tender smile crawled up her face. She should have known Naruto was the type to only care about the thought. She smirked, staring into his eyes. Something different was glazed in her eyes – something Naruto had never seen before.

"You know, you didn't eat the last one properly. Try another one," Sakura suggested.

"A proper way to eat them? Should I just gulp it down or something?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"No, just eat another one." Naruto shrugged, popping one in his mouth. He began to chew, wondering if he should chew it differently, swishing it with his tongue. His taste buds tinged at the bitterness. His eyes closed, trying his best to devour the 'sweet.' His eyes widened when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder. He was completely breathless when he felt glossed lips on his own. Sakura smirked at his heated face, blushing herself. When she pulled back from their chaste kiss, she couldn't help but stare into his blue irises, smirking at the lost expression he held.

"What do you think?"

"I've never tasted better. I love them." She laughed at his voice barely being a whisper.

"So... does that happen every time I eat one of your chocolates?" She rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his arm.

He stood by his statement: those chocolates were the best he had ever tasted.

They were so bittersweet.

.

_AN:_ Well, I hope this was good. Just like I promise, I present to you fluff and corny stuff. I'm not even sure. I haven't been posting anything for a while, so I'm a bit rusty. I know that it's not even Valentines, but hey, Valentines in November is alright... right? Hopefully this was presentable! I haven't seen any NaruSaku fluff lately, so I thought this would be a good little light hearted read for whoever needed some NaruSaku fluff. Thanks for your time, and please, don't hesitate to leave a review! :) Thanks and see you next time! xD


End file.
